1. Field
Embodiments relate to a solar cell cleaning device of an energy storage system, and a method of cleaning a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, photovoltaic power generation generates electricity by collecting sunlight into a solar cell or a photovoltaic module. Such a photovoltaic module is configured by a plurality of solar cell arrays, and is also referred to as a solar module. Photovoltaic modules are classified into general-type photovoltaic modules, window-type photovoltaic modules, tracking-type photovoltaic modules, and hybrid-type photovoltaic modules (combined with another energy power generation system). The principle of photovoltaic using such photovoltaic modules is performed by the photovoltaic effect. When a silicon crystal is doped with p-type impurities and n-type impurities, and sunlight is irradiated on a p-n junction solar cell, solar energy generates electromotive force through electrons and holes, which is called the photovoltaic effect. A predetermined number of solar cells may be connected in series and parallel to obtain a desired amount of electric power. In this case, the electric power may be stored in a battery and used when it is needed, by a system that is called an individual photovoltaic power generation system or an independent photovoltaic power generation system. When the individual or independent photovoltaic power generation system is linked with a typical power line, the system is referred to as a systematic linker-type photovoltaic power generation system. Specifically, a direct current electric source stored in the battery is converted into an alternating current electric source through an inverter, and supplied to an electric power consuming device such as an electric lamp.
In general, a solar cell panel is installed in the sunshine to generate photovoltaic power. However, a large amount of dust in air may attach to the solar cell panel, and moisture firmly fixes the dust to the surface of the solar cell panel. Thus, the collection of sunlight may be shielded and the sunlight may be scattered by the fixed dust, so that sunlight collecting efficiency may be degraded.